memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Carolyn D. Wiesner
Recommended Layout'''You are currently viewing '''Memory Alpha without recommended changes to the standard layout. To apply these changes, please click on the following Apply link - to just get rid of this notice, click on Reject. In either case, click Save page on the page that follows. Apply - Reject Welcome to Memory Alpha, Carolyn D. Wiesner! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Forum:Post Cards?" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Archduk3 (Talk) 2011-01-13T02:51:04 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Image uploads For future uploads could you please create a descriptive filename for them? Right now someone will have to come along and rename them so that we can see what they are from the title. Thanks :) — Morder (talk) 04:56, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Also, do you have any destination in mind for these images? They need to go on articles. They also need licensing tags and categories added. — Morder (talk) 05:02, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry about the titles...I did try to make them descriptive w/o being too long but I guess I should make them longer next time. I have a question posted on the forum about postcards, so I am not sure where postcard images go. Star Trek: The Experience has a page but I cannot see a good spot to put those images...maybe they are not needed. Carolyn D. Wiesner 05:09, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, I was more-or-less referring to the naming as this one "File:STExpFilmClipInfoPg1 001.jpg" will probably be moved to File:Star Trek Experience Filmclip Info Page 01.jpg or something similar. Now users will be able to search for the file and it will show up in the title properly. I'll check the forum and see what your asking. :) — Morder (talk) 05:23, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Before uploading anything further, could you please take a moment to read the image use policy. All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. Also, the uploading of the TV guide article is most likely a copyright violation, and will need to be deleted. - 07:04, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :I added some citations to the images I uploaded...let me know if I did it right. I didn't tag the TV Guide article since you mentioned it will most likely need to be deleted. Carolyn D. Wiesner 17:30, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll do a couple of tweaks later tonight, since you would be the source, not the owner; at least some of this stuff must be directly copyrighted by Paramount, if not all, by the look of it. The only other thing I can think of would be to put in a description above the copyright stuff, like what year this might all be from. If you don't remember though, I'm sure someone else will recognize it eventually. :) - 17:45, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :::You are probably right about Paramount being the owner. Sorry. I think most of the stuff is from 1999. 18:39, January 13, 2011 (UTC)